


Flowering

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Soolin is infected by a flowering plant on a mission, Dayna is considered the best candidate to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowering

Dayna was more than a little puzzled when Avon knocked on her door. He didn’t tend to come and disturb any of them in their quarters. He would call for them over the intercom if he wanted them. Her immediate assumption was that something had gone wrong. Avon, Tarrant and Soolin had gone off in _Scorpio_ to collect parts to keep the base running and although Vila had reported there were no problems, that was, well, Vila …

“Is everything all right?”

“No, it isn’t,” Avon said shortly. “Soolin needs your help.”

“Soolin? What’s wrong with her?”

Dayna was already running through scenarios in her mind. Could Soolin be hurt? Surely Avon wouldn’t need her if that was the case, they might lack the _Liberator_ ’s facilities here but Dorian had left behind plenty of medical supplies and both Avon and Soolin were perfectly capable using them. Some sort of attack? Perhaps it was weapons related, that was her skill, after all but then why would Avon be here, looking so … odd?

“While we were on the planet, Soolin came into contact with a certain plant,” Avon said. “Orac informs us that it is harmless most of time, however it was flowering and the pollen of the flowers have … a certain affect on humans. This is most uncomfortable and occasionally fatal if not seen to.”

“So, see to it!” Dayna snapped at him. “Or tell me what to do about it. Why are you beating around the bush?”

“Orac reports that the best way to get this from her system is sexual stimulation,” Avon said, his lip quirking into one of his humourless, toothy smiles. “If I were you, I would not waste time questioning why Soolin cannot give herself orgasms and have that work, Orac’s explanation was tedious.”

His smile faded and Dayna saw a look on his face that she didn’t often see these days. A sort of concern that reminded her that Avon’s heart _wasn’t_ pure stone. 

“I believe that _you_ are the best candidate to offer Soolin assistance. Obviously, if you will not then something else must be done.”

“Why me?” Dayna asked. She felt hot and didn’t really want to meet Avon’s eyes. “Why not you?”

“I could, of course,” Avon said. “But I … do not believe Soolin would be so comfortable with it. The two of you are close. It would be … easier.”

Dayna wondered if he was thinking of Soolin or himself. She didn’t ask. Avon would be unlikely to take that well. Besides, what was the point of starting a conversation when Soolin needed her?

“Where is she?”

“Her quarters. I took her there myself. She was … not quite herself. She is fighting the effects, although Orac says that the greater levels of arousal will eventually become too much to fight against. She will likely be quite affectionate with you, if that makes it easier.”

Dayna scowled at him, cross that he’d obviously realised she was nervous about this. She lifted her chin proudly.

“I’m sure we’ll get along fine, thank you.”

“Good,” Avon said. “Go to her then. You will both have privacy as long as you need it, I will keep Vila safely occupied and Tarrant has taken himself off to work on the ship.”

He walked away, not waiting to see if she went straight to Soolin or not. Dayna took a moment to make sure her breath was steady before she set off down the corridor towards Soolin’s door. She didn’t want Soolin to see that she was nervous in any way – Soolin must be feeling bad enough as it was without adding that to it! It wasn’t that she _minded_ the idea of it – Soolin was beautiful and strong and deadly and Dayna thought she was rather magnificent. It was more the circumstance that had her troubled.

She knocked on Soolin’s door and opened it at the rather shaky sounding response. Soolin was sitting on her bed, hands in her lap, looking sweaty and slightly disorientated. She managed a relatively normal looking smile.

“Avon’s spoken to you then?”

“Yes,” Dayna said. “Do you really want it to be me that does this?”

“Yes.” Soolin’s response was instant and firm and Dayna knew she wasn’t lying. She decided not to ask any more questions. Instead, she walked over and sat next to Soolin, putting an arm around her waist. 

Soolin instantly leaned in and kissed her, a hot and hungry kiss that Dayna returned with equal force. She reached up and tangled a hand in Soolin’s beautiful blonde hair, tugging at it slightly and Soolin made a noise that suggested she was enjoying it a great deal. She put her own hands on Dayna’s shoulders and then almost instantly moved to start tugging at Dayna’s clothes. It was obviously not going to be a slow seduction and Dayna was quite happy with that. She began to do the same to Soolin, tugging at her jumpsuit, brushing her hands down over Soolin’s breasts and enjoying the moan at it elicited. She suspected that normally, Soolin would want to take charge but given the current situation, it was probably not going to happen. That was all right. Dayna was quite, quite happy to take charge.

She pushed Soolin back onto the bed and wriggled out of her own last bits of clothing as Soolin did the same. There were interesting scars mapping her body – you didn’t get to the best without some injuries after all. Dayna knew she had a good many scars of her own. She wondered if they could discuss them sometime. It might be interesting …

It wasn’t the moment though. She returned herself to kissing and touching and Soolin did the same and then there was no time for any more thinking.

The first bout of sex was simply wild and needy; hands grasping and groping, legs entwining. The second bout was almost as energetic. The third was quieter, sleepier, both of them nearly out of energy but not quite yet.

Dayna found they were cuddling afterwards. She played with Soolin’s hair a little and Soolin didn’t move away.

“Thank you,” she said. 

“You’re welcome,” Dayna said lightly. She wanted to ask other questions – if Soolin was really okay with what had happened between them, if she was upset about it at all, if she wanted it to happen again – but she also suspected this wasn’t the moment. There was time to ask later, when they were both rested.

She gave Soolin a small squeeze and smiled when Soolin snuggled back against her. 

If she was lucky, this might be the start of something … rather interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas and hc_bingo


End file.
